This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The theme of the College of Charleston proposal is "Molecular Models and Chemical Approaches to Disease Processes." The subproject focuses on support for five "target faculty" from two departments, Biology and Chemistry/Biochemistry, and for a large number of undergraduate students each year who actively participate in research under the guidance of the Target Faculty. Several of these students have graduated and have gone on to graduate school. Three of the investigators are using Drosophila menalogaster as a model organism in addition to using the mouse. The overall aims of the project are: 1) to enable the Target Faculty to become independent investigators, and 2) to increase the participation of students, especially minority students, in meaningful research experiences, including publication and presentation of their work. The College is providing significant financial support over and above the INBRE award for: a) research release time for Target Faculty, b) key instrumentation, and c) supplies and travel for Target Faculty and students. Each Target Faculty member is expected to develop a career plan that is regularly discussed with his/her mentor and all career plans include the submission of an NIH grant proposal as a key milestone. It is anticipated that by the end of the grant period, the College will be significantly more competitive in biomedical research than it was at the initiation of this award.